A Promised Love
by spiritlight25
Summary: He was the son of a sorcerer and she was simply a human girl. How could their love lead to this?


I've read oneshots of how Blumiere and Timpani were separated or something along the lines. So, I've decided to put my own little spin on it. Here's my version of it. Feel free to review, fave, or reread when you're done.

* * *

A Promised Love

She groaned as she began to come out of her slumber. But when she tried to get up, she grimaced as pain shot through her back. _Strange. I don't remember my bed being this hard. _She placed a gentle hand down only to suddenly pull it back as if it were burnt. It was then she realized she was no longer lying in her comfy bed, but on a cold floor in a dark room.

"Hello?" she called, hoping that someone would answer. "Is anyone here?"

"Well, well, well… You finally awaken."

The girl gasped. Though she couldn't see that well in the dimly lit room, she knew right away who this stranger was.

"W-what do you want?" she asked fearfully.

The creature only scoffed. "My son has disobeyed me many times now. And I've warned you to keep your distance yet you continue seeing him. He has become nothing but a disgrace to his own family. And it's all because of you."

Her eyes widened. "That's not true!" she yelled. "He's more than what you're giving him credit for!"

"And what makes you say such things?"

"Because I love your son!" The girl hadn't a clue of what she just did. She was about to say something from her mind but her heart had beaten her to it. Now, she didn't care.

"It's true. I love Blumiere and he loves me."

The man was silent for a moment. He tapped his scepter once, then twice on the floor. He turned away from the girl who was waiting for some kind of reaction. It was then after a few minutes did he at last speak up.

"I already knew that he loved you. He doesn't stop thinking of you. I thought he would eventually move on. I didn't expect a… a _human_ to reciprocate it." He turned to face her once more. " Preposterous to how you two actually feel that way towards the other."

He held the scepter's tip to the girl's chin and lifted her head up so they were at eye-level. "Which is why I can allow it no longer."

The scepter's tip began to glow. The girl's body started to shake with fear.

"P…please," she begged. "Please don't hurt me."

"Silence," the sorcerer snapped. "A filthy human girl such as yourself shouldn't even exist. So I'll just end your game right now."

The tip glowed brighter and a portal slowly appeared out of nowhere. The girl turned her head around to see it grow behind her. The portal swirled with colors of black, blue and purple.

_Blumiere! Where are you?_

She slowly backed away from the portal and towards the floating sorcerer.

"W…why are you doing this?" she asked. Tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes.

He didn't answer her, however. Instead, he gave a look of strong detest at her and replied, "Because I know my son, and he deserves far more than to be with some human. Farewell, you pathetic girl."

The tip of the scepter began to glow once more and the girl quickly stood and backed away. But one could only go so far. The scepter was then swung and a large blast of magical energy was sent in her direction. The girl shrieked and brought up her arms, but it was useless. The blast hit her full force and she was sent back to the ground.

_Blumiere… Please help me, my love._

She felt weak and her vision was now fading. Tears were slowly descending down her cheeks as she simply lay there.

The man gave her nothing regarding pity, sympathy, or even regret. He dismissed everything around him and pointed his scepter at the defenseless child. It gave a third glow, but this time it was soft. The young girl started glowing herself and she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall into semi-consciousness.

Her attacker pointed the scepter towards the portal and the girl was now being sucked in. She wanted to scream, to cry out for her lover. But she was too weak to do a thing. Her mind began to drift into nothing. But before she was fully out, she heard something.

A voice. That was what she heard. But, most importantly, it was _his _voice.

"Timpani!"

Blumiere had just made it to see her disappear into the portal. He raced towards it, but before he could even reach it, the portal sealed itself shut.

"No… Timpani…" He turned around. "Father, how could you even- "

"She was a human, Blumiere," interrupted his father. "She doesn't belong in this world."

"So you decided to harm her just because of her appearance? Did you ever consider how much I- "

"Love her? Yes. But, son, I'm only doing what's right for you."

Blumiere shook his head. "No. You're only doing this because you didn't like who she was and because of fear."

His father sighed. "Fine. Believe what you want. But you will understand in time." He whirled his scepter above his head and vanished. Blumiere remained at his spot and stared forlornly at where the portal had been.

"Timpani, my love…" He had heard the sound of her scream before seeing her being pulled away by the portal. His heart felt as though it were shattered like glass at the thought of not being there to aid her. He had promised her that together they would find happiness. And he would keep that promise.

"Don't worry. I won't rest until I've searched all the dimensions for you." His hands clenched into fists and a determined look soon replaced the one that was filled with sorrow and pain.

"I promise."


End file.
